An Average Day at Hogwarts
by MischiefManaged97
Summary: It was just another day at Hogwarts... but it really wasn't.


The Marauders strolled into the common room. James saw Lily and made a beeline over to her. When Lily looked up, she glared at him. "Hi, Potter." James grinned widely when she acknowledged him. "HEY EVANS!" "I'm right here, Potter. No need to shout," Lily sneered. James' face fell a little at her cold tone. "Okay, what are you doing today, Evans?" He smiled again, refusing to let her "ice queen" act distract him. "Nothing, how about you?" Lily felt bad that she had been so rude to James, so she softened up a little. "Nothing, just Quidditch practice all day. We've got a new Seeker." "All day? And who's the new Seeker?" "Yeah, the Quidditch game this Sunday is important. And Marlene McKinnon is our new Seeker." Lily tried to recall the girl.

"Wait, is she the girl who Sirius asked out and she dumped pumpkin juice on his head?" James smiled at the memory. "Ahhh, that was the time when we first heard Sirius scream like a girl. Good times, good times." Lily giggled and James' smile broadened. "Always funny to hear a 'sexy beast' shriek like a little girl." Lily began a fresh round of giggles. James gasped exaggeratedly. "Did you just call Sirius Black a sexy beast?" "I was being sarcastic!" Lily insisted. Sirius came ambling over to the two at the sound of his name.

" 'Sup mate? Oh, hey Evans." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A sexy beast, eh? Of course I am." He smirked in that infuriating way of his. "Evans just said it was sarcasm. Obviously, we aren't very good sarcasm detectors." James said to Sirius. "Clearly..." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we're off to Quidditch practice now." James stated, dragging Sirius away. "Bye Evans!" Sirius grinned and waved to Lily. "Later, Evans!"

The boys found Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table after the match. James sat down and smiled. "Hi." Lily looked up from the book she was reading and smiled back. "Hi!" Sirius came into the Great Hall, panting slightly from the Quidditch match. He squeezed in between James and Lily. " 'Sup, Evans?' Sirius grinned again (Lily was starting to think that he was crazy) and grabbed Lily's plate, ignoring James. "Chicken for you?" Without waiting for an answer, Sirius scooped a huge portion of chicken onto her plate. James glared at Sirius, muttering, "Stupid dog." He stuffed his mouth so he wouldn't be tempted to say anything else.

Hearing James' comment, Lily asked, "What did you say?" "Oh nothing. Sirius is just doing what he does best here. Cockblocking," James answered with a smile. Lily looked confused. "O...kay?" "Ah, it's just an inside joke we Marauders have." James chuckled to himself. "By the way, have either of you seen Moony?" Lily shrugged. "Mate," Sirius turned to James. "I'm a sexy beast. Your argument is invalid." Sirius smirked. "SHE WAS BEING SARCASTIC, PADS!" James shouted, getting annoyed. "Naw, she's the brightest witch of her age. I'm sure she knows a sexy beast when she sees one. "Hey, I'm sexy, too!" James retorted, looking at Sirius indignantly.

Lily had been looking back and forth between the boys, trying to keep up. "Alright, I'm ending this." Lily stood on top of the table. "Attention! I, Lily Evans, think that both James Potter and Sirius Black are sexy beasts. That is all." Lily sat back down and continued eating like nothing had happened. "Did Lily Evans just say we were both sexy beasts, Pads?" Lily sighed. "Yes, if you must know, I did." "I. AM. IN. SHOCK. Lily Evans just called us sexy beasts. SHE CALLED US SEXY BEASTS!" James got up and did a happy dance.

"Very mature, James. And so..." Lily's voice became sexy, "hot..." James sat back down as if no one was staring at him. "Oh, are you trying to seduce me, Evans? Well, you need to try harder than that. I'm a toughie." Here, James nodded philosophically. Sirius just looked around, enjoying the stares his seatmates had attracted. When James noticed, he said, "Ahh, the attention. We love it, don't we?" James winked at Lily. Sirius smacked James in the back of the head and hissed, "What are you doing, James?" James clutched his head in pain and shouted, "WHAT?"

Lily responded to James' earlier comment. "Oh yeah, I _so_ want you." She rolled her eyes. "You Marauders just love attention." "Ohh, I want you too. And true to the Marauders thing." James said with a grin. "Again, I was being sarcastic. Mostly..." Lily muttered. Sirius ignored her and gagged. "Will you guys not flirt in front of me? OI MOONY!" Sirius scratched his head. Where's Moony?" "Oh, you're just jealous, Pads. You'll get one soon." James patted Sirius on the back. "And we asked you where Moony was before."

Lily's earlier comment registered with James just then. What was that, Evans? What wasn't sarcastic?" James cupped his ear and leaned in towards Lily. Sirius disregards this exchange and continues. "Moony's mad at me," he said, pouting. On the side, James and Lily continued their conversation. Lily feigned ignorance. "Hmm? I didn't say anything." "Okay, whatever you say..." James said, looking away innocently.

Sirius continued. "I may have ruined his compoozer thingy. Those muggle stuffs." He looked towards Lily for help. Instead, James jumped in with, "Don't you ever listen in Muggle Studies? They taught us how to use a compoozer." James turned back towards Lily when she said, "Don't fake innocence with me, James! I can sense it..." "I am not faking innocence! I did hear you say they were sarcastic, mostly. Mostly being the key word." "What do _you_ think I was saying mostly about?" James shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I asked." "Take a guess," Lily said, voice dripping with venom. "Ahhh, the part where you want me! I know you want me." "Right, good guess," Lily intoned patronizingly. She muttered to herself, "Merlin's pants! I think he might be right!" James simply pretended to not have heard. _Did__she__just__mutter__what__I__thought__I__just__heard?_Lily mumbled, "Please, let him not have heard that!" James thought, _What__did__she__not__want__me__to__hear?_

Lily shifted the conversation back to include Sirius. "So! What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" "Sirius is going to have sex with a girl for the rest of the day," James observed nonchalantly. "No I'm not Prongs, silly girl decided that a day out with her girlfriends is more important," Sirius stated, rolling his eyes.

Lily was shocked. "Sirius!" she reprimanded. Sirius copied her expression. "Lily! Don't listen to James, sugar, he's just fooling around." Sirius glared at his friend who responded with a grin, saying, "Oh, you'll find another one to do it with. You _are_ Gryffindor's resident love maker, after all." "JAMSIEPOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sirius insisted. "Yesterday, you said you were proud of it." "Black! That's disgusting!" Yes Pads, that is disgusting and you're grossing out my future girlfriend!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm to be your girlfriend then?" "Yeah. Then we'll get married, and have a little boy as handsome as me, and Sirius would be his godfather," James declared. "Right, and while we're planning out future, what is our son's name going to be?" "Ahh, already planning the name of out child, are we? You're excited, eh?" "Not particularly, just wondering." "Reaaaaaaally?" "Yes, reaaaaaaally," Lily said, mocking James.

Suddenly, Sirius' face lit up. The arguing pair looked over to see him stuffing his face with treacle tarts. Lily looked utterly disgusted. James turned to Sirius, saying, "You're such a pig," and began copying his best friend's actions. "Ugh, boys," Lily said, before picking up a treacle tart and gently biting into it. James looked up at her. "Urgh, girls." He rolled his eyes and continued eating with Sirius. Lily crinkled her nose. "How are you not full?" James swallowed, stating, "We are growing teenage boys who just came back from Quidditch practice. What do you expect?" "I guess you're right..." "Lils!" James and Lily glanced at Sirius.

"Lils, you haven't finished your food!" Sirius said, pointing at Lily's still full plate. "Yeah, Lily, eat! You are so thin," James added sizing her up. "Will you stop ogling me if I eat something?" "I am not ogling you!" "Then what would you call it?" "Uhhh... um..." James had no response. He looked embarrassed. "Fine." Lily caved, picking up a piece of chicken and nibbling on it. "It's not called eating if you just nibble on it. Not much is going down your throat," James singsonged. "Fine," Lily repeated, ripping a huge chunk out of the chicken piece. With her mouth full, Lily asked, 'Better?" "Yes, much." James turned away, looking satisfied, and began stuffing his face again. As soon as she was sure James couldn't see her, Lily began nibbling on the chicken again. "I know you're nibbling again, Lilyflower." Lily froze and stopped. "No, I'm not," she said, widening her emerald orbs and blinking innocently. "Whatever, Lil. I'm not going to argue with you," James said, finishing up his food.

"Finally! Can we go back to the common room now?" Lily started bouncing in her seat with a sudden burst of energy. "Uh, sure." James turned around and grabbed his Quidditch gear. "Yay! Do you have any chocolate?" "I think Remus has some in his suitcase, why?" James looked suspiciously at the hyper redhead. "Oh, no reason. I just want sugar." The pair laughed and walked back to the common room, cracking jokes the entire way.

James tumbled in through the portrait first, followed closely by Lily. "Wait here. I'll go get some chocolate." James raced up to the boys' dorms. Lily sat on the couch and contented herself with waiting. James quickly sprinted down the stairs, passing Lily the chocolate. "I don't think Remmy will mind." Lily squealed and hugged James tightly. He laughed and returned the hug. "Thank you, James!" I love you!" Lily froze, realizing what she had just said. "Did you just say... you loved me?" James' hazel eyes widened. Lily blushed. "Uh, um, y-yeah. I did."


End file.
